Suoh Mikoto
'Abilities' ---- HOMRA Glory Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The allied heroes within a certain AoE around Mikoto gain 2%/4%/6%/8% bonus Armor, 2%/4%/6%/8% bonus Magic Resist and become a '''Member of HOMRA' (the bonus Armor and Magic Resist are upgraded at level 1/6/11/16). When the Member of HOMRA is attacked by an enemy, the skill will apply The Sworn Enemy of HOMRA mark effect ( ) to the attacker that lasts for 5 seconds. When the effect of The Awakening of The Raging Flame Q or Fire Pulse E hits the target with mark effect, it will consume the mark and stun the target for 0.75 seconds. ---- Awakening of The Raging Flame Q Cost: 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 Health ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Passive - 'When Mikoto doesn't perform any basic attack, he obtains 1 stack of '''Raging Flame' buff ( ) every 4 seconds, up to 3 stacks. His next basic attack will consume all stacks of the Raging Flame buff, dealing of Mikoto's maximum Health magic damage to all enemies hit in a fan-shaped area in the direction he attacks. *''Active - ''Mikoto assaults in the specified direction, dealing of target's maximum Health + of Mikoto's maximum Health physical damage to all enemies he strikes through (the part of the damage that is based on target's maximum Health can't exceed 200/250/300/350/400 damage against non-hero units), knocking enemy heroes back and leaving the Raging Flame trail for 3 seconds. The Raging Flame trial deals 20/25/30/35/40 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area every 0.5 seconds. ---- '''''Red Aura's Domain - Off / On W Cost: 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 Health per 0.5 seconds ' Cooldown: '''2 seconds *Passive - 'While Mikoto doesn't unleash '''Red Aura's Domain' (Off mode), Mikoto turns the power of his Domain into the Red Armor. Upon being hit by a basic attack, Mikoto reflects 10/15/20/25/30 + of Mikoto's Armor + of Mikoto's Magic Resist magic damage back to the attacker. *''Active (Toggle) - ''Unleashes Red Aura's Domain around Mikoto in a form of aura effect, increasing his Armor and Magic Resist by 4/8/12/16/20, sharing 20% of the damage his allied heroes within the area received to himself (reducing the damage received by 1/4 of Mikoto's Armor + Magic Resist), dealing 10/15/20/25/30 + of Mikoto's Armor + of Mikoto's Magic Resist magic damage to all enemy heroes within the area every 0.5 seconds and reducing their Movement Speed by 10%. Clicking this skill again will toggle off the Red Aura's Domain effect. ---- '''''Fire Pulse E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Health ' Cooldown: '''24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20 seconds *Active - 'Mikito turns himself into a pillar of fire and after a short delay, he teleports to the specified position (can't be targeted during the move) before deactivating his pillar of fire. Each pillar of fire deals 40/50/60/70/80 + of target's maximum Health magic damage and applies a '''Burning' debuff ( ) to all enemies hit (the debuff deals of target's missing Health magic damage every 2 seconds, for a total of 6 seconds). *''Note - ''The same target can be hit by both pillars of fire from the casting location and the targeted location, taking damage from both of them. ---- '''''Damocles Down R Cost: '''10% / 15% / 20% Current Health ' Cooldown: '140 / 120 / 100 seconds *Passive - 'Upon learning this skill grants 50 Energy of '''Sword of Damocles' to Mikoto, killing a hero grants 50 Energy and assisting in killing a hero grants 25 Energy. Killing a non-hero unit grants 1 Energy. Every 2 seconds automatically grants 1 Energy. Mikoto can stack up to 300 Energy. 25 Energy is lost upon death. *''Active - ''Mikoto consumes all Energy from the Sword of Damocles to cause the sword to fall upon himself, dealing 100/200/300 + of Mikoto's maximum Health + Energy magic damage to all enemies hit within the area and granting the shield effect that can withstand 50/100/150 + of Mikoto's maximum Health + Energy damage to all allied heroes within the area. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes